


Quarantine silver lining

by MonsterLover02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, My First Fanfic, No Lesbians Die, Roommates, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover02/pseuds/MonsterLover02
Summary: Adelaide is in a pickle. The worrying Coronavirus has caused colleges to "strongly encourage" (kick out) students from their dorms weeks before she was to present a huge project. She wasn't even close to done! What would she do? Rather than be forced to move back in her family she escaped from, she moves in with her old high school crush, Liliana. Will this quarantine cause old feelings to resurface?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated though! Maybe quarantine will bring out my inner writer haha. I'll try to update frequently

Adelaide was devastated. Her nightmare of becoming homeless has come true. To promote safety, colleges were kicking out students from their dorms. She was given a week to go which is hardly enough time to find stable living! Adelaide was an art history major and had a big presentation about the Impressionist era. This was on top of her other classes giving out quizzes and other projects since spring break was coming up. She knew in the back of her mind that her only option other than homelessness was to move back in with her parents. She shook her head in attempts to dispel the saddening thought. Days went by as Adelaide texted friend after friend in attempts to find some form of housing. She posted on various social platforms about her situation yet responses were scarce. But, at the end of the week, that changed. Adelaide was tired, pale skin glistening with sweat as she packed up her stuff and contemplated how she would return to living with her toxic religious parents. Suddenly, she got a text. Her hazel eyes widened as she lunged for her phone amidst the mess her dorm became. It was a message from a certain girl. The old cracked phone displayed the name "Liliana" with a lily as the picture. Adelaide was surprised, to say the least. A familiar warmth flared up in her chest. The message read, "Hey Addy! It's Lil from high school :D I heard about your situation and just wanted to let you know that I have a spare room in my apartment. You can crash with me for a bit until this whole virus thing blows over! Hope to hear from you soon ; )"


	2. Will old feelings resurface?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide accepts this proposal but wonders how she will do living with a crush that never really went away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just *gay panic intensifies* over and over.

Red flooded into Adelaide's cheeks as she typed back many thanks and promises of repaying Liliana. She shakily sat down among the many moving boxes. She clenched her clammy palms as she attempted to reassure herself that her crush on her high-school friend has long since faded. Her shaking hands and butterflies said otherwise though. Her and Liliana worked out the details over the last remainder of the week and by the start of the new week, Liliana's strong and calloused hands were brushing against Adelaide's delicate chubby fingers as the broad-shouldered sunny woman helped her move in. Liliana, like all gay girls, flourished after high school. She discovered a love for j-fashion and has moved on from being the awkward and closeted Lil from high school. Appearance-wise, Addy and Lil were polar opposites. While Liliana had a sunny demeanor paired with her bright and colorful decora fashion, Adelaide discovered a fondness for goth and emo fashion styles which made her seem like a shadow mixed with her very shy and non-confrontational personality. Addy offered to do everything herself but Lili was having none of it. She firmly wanted to help out and was oblivious to Adelaide suddenly having to take a water break or to sit down whenever their hands brushed or when their bodies brushed together while lifting particularly heavy boxes. To make her feelings worse, Adelaide was incredibly touch-starved due to her...less than affectionate upbringing. Her parents were by no means physically abusive but made it very clear by lack of affection that they weren't exactly proud of their daughter or her decisions. In her parents eyes, if she wasn't a thin devout girl who had stellar grades, she wasn't enough. Her mother would not so subtly leave weight watchers and Jenny Craig advertising where Adelaide would see and would always try to set her up with boys who her parents approved of. This gave Addy some hardcore body image issues and general self-esteem issues that took months worth of counseling and a good support system to get under control. Liliana was one of many good friends who helped her through this. Lili understood feelings of inadequacy since there was stigma in decora and fairy kei subcultures for being black so she tried her best to help her good friend. After a long day of moving in, Liliana ordered takeout for the pair which Adelaide firmly insisted she'd pay for. They spent the night catching up over noodles and cheap wine. Liliana was happy that Adelaide was pursuing her love for art despite her parents disapproval and Adelaide wasn't surprised that Lil had been going strong with an athletic scholarship before everything shut down. They both bonded over being screwed over by quarantine but were happy for their jobs keeping them afloat. Adelaide was a growing artist on Etsy who made a living off making custom resin or clay jewelry and occasionally painting shoes. Lili was a store manager at the local grocery store which had died down after the storm of panic buying. By the end of the night, it was as if they were in high school again and were as thick as thieves. Adelaide went to sleep in the guest room tipsy and fell asleep thinking of Lili and how she definitely won't fall for her and her infectious smile and laugh.


End file.
